


Dividi il mio cuore in due e prendi la tua parte attraverso la spaccatura by ZaraMelMercury

by Valkyrie_Lokisdottir



Series: Dividi il mio cuore in due [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokisdottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokisdottir
Summary: Natasha e la banda stanno cercando di aiutare Tony a riprendersi dal tradimento di Steve, ma quando entrano in gioco ostacoli naturali, come il calore di Tony e la struttura generale della squadra ... Le cose non sembrano così semplici.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dividi il mio cuore in due [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218131
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Split My Heart In Two But Help Me Mend The Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596666) by [ZaraMelMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury). 



BOOM!

"MIO BUON AMICO, ANTHONY! Siamo tutti venuti portando doni e cibo di immondizia, per partecipare alla tradizione midgardiana di giurare vendetta finale sul tuo ex amore, mentre allo stesso tempo ci godiamo le cattive percosse!"

La voce fragorosa del dio nordico echeggiò per tutta l'atrio di Natasha, accompagnata dal gigantesco CLAP! della porta che torna indietro sui cardini contro il muro.

Tony rise suo malgrado e seguì Nat fuori dal soggiorno per salutare la squadra.

Potevano già sentire i battibecchi di Clint mentre giravano l'angolo, e presto videro Bruce già scuotere la testa sconfitto mentre l'arciere tentava di correggere Thor con i suoi termini confusi di cultura pop.

"Thor, per l'ultima volta," sospirò Clint, esasperato, "si chiama 'cibo spazzatura'. E no, non è perché proviene dalla spazzatura. È considerato malsano se ne mangi troppo. E chiami musica "beat malati" come "fun" e "cool", ok?

Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso, facendolo sembrare un orsacchiotto adorabilmente smarrito.

"Ma perché assoceresti qualcosa di glorioso come la musica a un termine simile a malattia o violenza?"

Nat e Tony, a questo punto, stavano facendo del loro meglio per contenere le loro risate mordendo le prime mentre aiutavano a portare gli snack in cucina.

Tony, è vero, all'inizio aveva un po 'di paura per la squadra che veniva a cercare di tirarlo su di morale, ma poteva già sentire la familiare risata vertiginosa scorrere attraverso il suo corpo come una fresca e frizzante brezza autunnale, portando calore. È stato bello.

Nat aveva ragione su questa idea, come ha sempre fatto, su tutto.

Clint fece il palmo della mano probabilmente per la centesima volta nell'arco di soli sei minuti, mentre Bruce e Wanda ridacchiavano tra loro.

"Non romperti la testa, amico, siamo una specie piuttosto incasinata," Tony gli diede una pacca sulla spalla di cuore.

"Ma," intervenne Wanda, "Ci ami comunque, vero Thor?"

Una volta che tutti si furono sistemati in soggiorno, e Nat e Tony uscirono con il cibo preparato, Thor sorrise radioso ed esclamò: "Certo che vi amo tutti, miei cari amici! E poiché questa sera è particolarmente riservata per mostrare al caro Anthony il nostro amore , Non riesco a immaginare che nessuno qui voglia ricorrere alla violenza come ha spiegato il caro Clint. "

E quello fu il momento esatto in cui finalmente scoppiò la diga delle risate! Presto tutti furono in preda a profondi respiri di ossigeno mentre i volti diventavano rosso barbabietola e Tony si ribaltava a terra, stringendosi disperatamente il petto!

E, anche se aveva la testa tra le mani, tutti potevano vedere le spalle di Clint tremare mentre alla fine si arrendeva e rideva con gli altri.

Sì, stasera andrebbe più che bene!


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit n'allait certainement pas bien.

C'était seulement vers minuit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez Tony.

Il se sentait ... Il se sentait bizarre.

Ils étaient tous encore en train de se détendre dans le salon de Natasha. Manger des collations et profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Clint et Thor étaient occupés à jouer à des jeux vidéo de courses de rue sur le sol devant la télévision, tandis que Nat et Wanda se blottissaient sur le canapé en regardant des vidéos sur l'ordinateur portable de Wanda.

Tony et Bruce discutaient d'une nouvelle expérience d'ingénierie sur le canapé, derrière les deux joueurs, quand une vague de nausée chaude et soudaine le submergea.

Tony l'ignora la première fois, pensant que c'était simplement l'étouffement de la pièce et il alla ouvrir quelques fenêtres, laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit.

Mais la nausée est revenue, même pas dix minutes plus tard.

Tony inspira une profonde gorgée d'air et se cramponna instinctivement à son estomac. Mais Bruce ne semblait pas le remarquer - il essayait simultanément de parler à Tony et d'empêcher Thor et Clint de s'entre-tuer à cause de leur comportement compétitif!

\- "Je vous le dis, Thor, vous appuyez sur ALT! ALT! Il nous gagne, allez! Je trouverai un moyen de briser Mjolnir, alors aidez-moi!"

"Fils de Barton, je vais te frapper avec assez de foudre pour alimenter tout Asgard! N'insulte pas mes stratégies de combat!" -

Et tout le monde avait l'air parfaitement bien. Ils riaient tous et buvaient du soda et Tony s'était amusé toute la nuit.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

Habituellement, il blâmerait trop de cheeseburgers et de bière, mais il n'avait bu que deux hamburgers jusqu'à présent et sa tolérance à l'alcool était la meilleure de New York!

Mais Tony se leva de nouveau pour aller chercher un verre d'eau glacée dans la cuisine, et il fit semblant d'ignorer le regard curieux de Nat qui le suivait. C'était des moments comme ça, Tony aurait souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas la meilleure espionne qu'il ait jamais connue.

Il s'effondra contre le lavabo, une fois hors de vue et laissa l'acier froid geler sur sa peau et son front.

«Mmmmhhmm…» fredonna Tony satisfait. «Ça fait du bien ... Je me sens trop chaud ... Uugghh! Trop chaud! Mhmum ... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si chaud? Ugh, c'est comme le feu! Le froid ne fonctionne pas!

S'éclaboussant d'eau, Tony a essayé de se débarrasser du feu brûlant qui se léchait sous sa peau, mais il ne faisait que flamboyer plus haut!

Il haletait fortement. Une fine couche de sueur couvrit son corps d'une rougeur froide.

«Ah! Ah! Quoi-? Que se passe-t-il?

Et puis une froide réalisation le frappa directement dans le ventre.

«Oh non ... Oh non! Non non Non! Non je t'en prie! S'il vous plaît pas maintenant! Pas maintenant! Non...'

Tony se plia de douleur alors qu'un rapide coup de foudre semblait frapper le bas de son ventre. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et ses membres étaient devenus de la bouillie. Il sentit la nappe mouillée couler dans son jean et il laissa échapper un gémissement honteux.

Tout brûlait! Il ne pouvait pas penser, il ne pouvait pas se lever - il voulait juste - il avait besoin de son Alpha!

«Je veux juste mon Alpha! Je veux juste que mon - je m'ennuie de - mon Steve me manque! '

Tony gémit à nouveau honteusement et plus d'humidité se rassembla entre ses cuisses. Plus de sueur s'est accumulée sur sa poitrine. Il s'agrippa désespérément à son estomac et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur intense.

'S'il vous plaît non ... Steve ... Aide ... - Steve ne peut pas vous aider! Il ne t'aime pas! Il a un nouvel Omega - Mais ça fait mal! S'il te plaît, ça fait si mal!

Haletant et gémissant alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre les armoires, les yeux de Tony s'humidifièrent alors que sa chaleur commençait ... et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'en sortir ...


	3. Chapter 3

«Tony est dans la cuisine depuis un moment maintenant… Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir,» Natasha sortit du terrier d'oreillers qu'elle avait formé avec Wanda et se glissa dans la cuisine. Heureusement, tout le monde était (avec inquiétude) trop investi dans le jeu de course de Thor et Clint pour le remarquer.

«Des tons? cria-t-elle doucement, "Tu te sens bien? Tu as senti un peu de mal assis à côté de Bruce plus tôt et je-"

Un halètement soudain lui échappa!

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

Tony était recroquevillé dans le coin en face de Nat et sentait -... il sentait absolument adorable!

"Mmmhhmmm, Omega ..." ronronna-t-elle.

Elle respira son arôme épicé de cannelle et sentit la douce nappe s'écouler entre ses jambes. Son doux bourdonnement ravi se transforma en un grognement possessif profond et guttural qui fit reculer Tony encore plus contre les placards de peur.

"NN-Nat? N-Nat ... dd-don'tttt ... P-S'il vous plaît ..." La voix mince et essoufflée de Tony était presque trop calme, Nat a failli ne pas l'entendre, mais l'odeur de sa peur suffisait à traverser sa brume.

Elle plissa le nez alors que l'odeur lui flottait.

«Oh non, oméga effrayé. J'ai peur de mon oméga! Oh, merde. Mauvais Alpha! Effrayé - effrayé ... TONY! Oh mon Dieu! Oh, Tony!

Elle en sortit immédiatement et se gifla mentalement pour avoir laissé son instinct prendre le dessus sur elle.

Nat attrapa immédiatement un chiffon anti-odeur dans son armoire à pharmacie et l'enroula autour de son nez et de sa bouche. Le tissu était capable de filtrer toutes les phéromones émises, donc elle était toujours capable de contrôler ses pulsions primaires.

«D'accord, ce n'est vraiment pas bon! Mais j'espère que Thor n'aurait pas encore senti Tony.

Bien que Thor soit d'un autre royaume, ici sur Terre, il s'est identifié comme un alpha. Wanda et Bruce étaient tous les deux des bêtas et Clint était un oméga.

Elle avait besoin de l'aide de Clint!

Mais d'abord: Tony avait besoin de se calmer. Ses pupilles étaient déjà tellement dilatées, ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Il était toujours effrayé et passionné par chaque émotion.

Nat s'accroupit lentement et lentement, gardant un contact visuel constant tout le temps.

Tony gémit de nouveau de peur. Son corps entier était couvert d'une épaisse couche de sueur et était pâle et rouge. Il croyait qu'il vomirait d'une minute à l'autre.

Plus lisse coulait de son trou et il se recroquevilla plus étroitement sur lui-même.

Le cœur de Natasha se serra. Ce n'était pas seulement son instinct alpha qui voulait protéger Tony; elle détestait voir son amie si désemparée comme ça!

Tendant la main avec hésitation, elle plaça doucement sa main sur son front et faillit tressaillir devant la chaleur de sa peau au toucher - comme une voiture en acier qui brûlait au soleil à midi.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour l'identifier ainsi que son odeur familière. Mais bientôt, ses frissons s'arrêtèrent alors que Nat passa doucement ses doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées et laissa sa main reposer sur sa joue.

Tony ronronna joyeusement une fois que son contact s'installa.

"Mmm, Alpha ..." murmura-t-il, étourdi. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son esprit commença à se remplir de cette douce brume dorée de bonheur. "Alpha..."

Nat s'affaissa visiblement de soulagement une fois que Tony s'installa.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus. Elle n'a fait aucun signe qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse placer sa tête sur son épaule. Tony laissa échapper un adorable grincement, pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Nat regarda ses yeux de biche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement. Elle hocha la tête et pencha la tête pour que Tony puisse respirer son odeur là où elle était la plus forte au niveau de sa glande.

Il fredonna une fois de plus, béatement. "Mmmmm ... Ça fait vraiment du bien, Nat," marmonna-t-il profondément.

Elle gloussa, "C'est génial Tony. Vous vous concentrez uniquement sur le bien-être, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi ne pas vous sortir du sol froid, hein?"

Elle gratta la tache derrière son oreille qui lui était fondamentalement irrésistible. Le ronronnement de Tony rendit Nat chaud à l'intérieur; elle faisait son travail avec succès.

Elle picora un baiser sur son front. Son ton devint espiègle, "Alors tu veux te lever du sol maintenant, Antoshka? Tu veux aller te recroqueviller tout confortablement sur le lit? Hein? Allez, Sweet Omega, lève-toi et je vais prendre soin de toi. "

Elle tint Tony fermement alors qu'il vacillait sur ses jambes et essayait de fermer ses jambes, embarrassé par son slick. Il renifla doucement, mais Nat l'attira contre lui et berça sa tête contre sa glande odorante pour le calmer.

«Oh, Mon Sweet Omega, tu n'as pas à être gêné. C'est une chose malheureuse à vivre, mais c'est normal. Oh, ça va. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

"Qui doit s'occuper de qui?"

Merde.


End file.
